Treatment of effluent for example sewage or waste from one or more homes requires careful attention to prevent ground contamination. Conventionally septic tanks are widely used in conjunction with a septic field. However these require extensive land use and thus can only be used in areas where sufficient land is available.
City sewage treatment plants are relatively expensive. Simple lagoons have become environmentally unacceptable.
Systems which utilize aeration of the effluent are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,041 (Rebori) issued May 1, 2001 and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,996 by the same inventor issued Apr. 29, 2003, both patents being assigned to Bio-Microbics Inc.
These systems utilize a primary tank for receiving the sewage material, an aeration tank in which the effluent is vigorously aerated and a storage tank prior to discharge of the treated material. Further details of this arrangement are shown in literature provided by the above company.
While these arrangements provide an effective treatment, the construction is relatively expensive utilizing a proprietary aeration system. Much of the remainder of the system is however well known and the disclosures of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference for information relating to the general field with which the present invention is concerned.